


Something More

by I_Have_No_Idea



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, High School AU, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_No_Idea/pseuds/I_Have_No_Idea
Summary: Nothing can be simple when you're in love with your best friend. Especially when she's the one trying to help you get ready for a date.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know probably a lot of you read these stories for escapism but please consider donating to Black Lives Matter associated organizations if you have not already, such as NYC Black Mutual Aid Fund, the NAACP Legal fund ( https://www.naacpldf.org/ ) or any other places from this Twitter thread https://twitter.com/halsey/status/1266146115654574080 Also please take this time to educate yourself on how to help/how to best be an ally. Stay safe everyone, take care of yourselves (including mental health breaks) and remember Silence = Violence.
> 
> Onto my actual notes, I know I have like 2 other stories I'm in the middle of, but I saw a tik tok by angelknives13 (this one https://www.tiktok.com/@angelknives13/video/6829846436537060614?lang=en) and just felt inspired to try and practice angst before I add it into my other works so here you go. Also, thank you guys for commenting and giving me kudos on my work, it means the world!

Crystal was getting ready for a date. Not a vague hangout session with another girl who dressed in flannels and Doc Martens so one could assume she was also into women. Not a secret meet up under the bleachers or in the car of a girl who swore up and down she was straight even with Crystal’s head between her thighs. Not a rendezvous with a newly single lesbian who was still absolutely in love with her ex and would be crying to Crystal about it for the entire length of their dinner and a movie. It was going to be a real date with a real girl who really liked other girls. 

Crystal was excited, buzzing with energy the minute Jackie had first propose that she set her up with her and Jan’s friend from theatre camp, knowing that Jackie was both a certified genius and also knew Crystal well enough to pick someone good for her. She knew whoever it was that so long as she had Jackie and Jan’s stamp of approval she would have to be really special.

And yet Crystal wished that she was as excited for the date itself as she had been when her (very straight) best friend Gigi Goode had demanded she come over before to help her get ready.

The minute ‘Crystal’ and ‘date’ had been thrown around in front of the brunette her head popped up and thus began the inquisition of “What will you be wearing? Who is it? Who’s doing your makeup? Where are you guys going? What time? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Crystal would have felt overwhelmed with the bombardment of questioned if she wasn’t so flattered to have Gigi so focused on her, poking her and tugging on her sleeves for answers. Being the center of Gigi’s attention had always been a dream of hers, even if the current context were drastically different than what she had originally envisioned for herself.

So that’s how Crystal found herself gazing over at her best friend as she prepared herself to meet someone else. Someone who was supposed to help her move forward and away from Gigi.

Gigi had come over to her house straight after the school day had ended, insisting that she had to see Crystal off to her date and talk her out of wearing something heinous. The girls giggled as Gigi essentially put Crystal in a headlock to try and put any makeup on her, the redhead being aggressively ticklish, squirming anytime she felt Gigi’s breath on her face. Being satisfied with her work (and significantly tired from the amount of energy she exerted simply trying to apply mascara to her friend’s lashes) Gigi was now lounging across Crystal’s bed, her sun dress riding significantly up her thighs, distracting Crystal as she tried to finish getting ready.

Crystal tried to remind herself of what today was supposed to be about as she moved onto her favorite part of getting ready: her accessories.

Crystal bent down to reach beneath her vanity desk, retrieving a small container that rattled like the shitty paper mache maraca she had made at art camp when she was 8. It was a repurposed cardboard box, one that used to be home to her favorite pair of Walmart sandals that now housed her obsessive collection of loud jewelry. She jostled the box a little extra before placing it atop her desktop, wanting to mix up her collection to try and 

This aspect of getting ready was a ritual to her, it was when she felt most herself, piling on bangle after bangle, several rings on each finger and three separate necklaces. She loved that all the various gaudy accessories effectively turned into a middle school percussion section, something about the consistent noise grounding her. When she was wearing all those pieces there was no such thing as silence. Instead, it was all arrhythmic clanging, something to entertain her if there was ever a lull in a conversation, a tool she especially needed to get her through tonight.

She couldn’t help but feel a tinge of terror as Gigi reached over her and confiscated the box.

“What are you doing?” Crystal asked, cringing as her voice raised an octave, feeling fiercely protective of her collection.

“What do you mean what am I doing? I’m picking out your accessories after you so rudely did not ask for my help in picking out your outfit.” Gigi giggled as she rummaged through the box “Didn’t I buy you a jewelry box for your 12th birthday, what are you doing using this to organize?”

Crystal’s mouth felt dry as she attempted to swallow, watching Gigi’s slender digits poke through her box. Gigi was right, she did gift Crystal a One Direction music/jewelry box for her twelfth birthday. The box, that slowly played “What Makes You Beautiful” in the warped, slightly out of tune way all music boxes sounded, was currently housed in Crystal’s closet and contained all the seashells she had collected with her grandmother over her many visits through the years. Crystal decided against mentioning that to Gigi and instead shrugged her shoulders, watching as Gigi untangled a gigantic knot of long, beaded necklaces.

“Seriously Crys, no wonder you choose to just wear everything but the kitchen sink, it’s easier than ever trying to find anything specific like this.” She groaned, her hands wrapped around a string of beads like she was playing cat’s cradle.

“What are you looking for, I can find them.” Crystal offered, reaching her hands out to retrieve the box.

Gigi held up a finger to silence her before returning to rummaging through the box. 

“I got it.” She mumbled.

Crystal turned back to face her mirror as she waited to be accessorized. She admired the makeup Gigi and her had collaborated on, overall happy with the product (Although she still wished Gigi had given in and plucked just a little bit of her brows, feeling they still looked unkempt and masculine. “You’re lucky, Gigi had said, lamenting over her thinly sculpted brows that she had whacked through back in eighth grade and was still trying to grow back out.). She was applying more lipgloss when saw Gigi appear behind her in the mirror, leaning down over the sitting girl to drape a necklace around Crystal’s décolletage, her chin brushing over the top of Crystal’s hair as she clasped it in the back.

“Don’t worry, there’s more. It wouldn’t be a true Crystal Elizabeth Methyd fit if there wasn’t.” She said, layering on three more necklaces. They were all gold and rather understated for Crystal, simple but expensive jewelry gifted to her by family members that didn’t exactly get her vibe. The combination Crystal had to admit was pretty, but overall felt foreign to her.

“Thank you, Geege.” Crystal smiled at her through the mirror, eyes meeting Gigi’s in the reflection. Gigi gave her a tight smile as she smoothed down some of Crystal’s curls.

“This is what friends do right? Help each other out?” Gigi said, her face in an odd twist as she spoke like she was in pain. She bit her bottom lip, and then quickly looked away from Crystal’s face, staring off at the wall in front of them.

Even though Crystal could see physically see Gigi, she felt like she was being examined behind a two-way mirror, the way Gigi stared at her with such an indiscernible grimace to her face. Gigi was typically shit at hiding her emotions, and one look would reveal everything Crystal needed to know about what the other girl was feeling, but there was an odd rift between them today. She could tell there was something being unsaid between the two of them, something that was causing this moment to be weighted in tension. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but she felt like this wasn’t just some friendly favor from her best friend.

“You still have those violet tassel earrings right?” Gigi said, suddenly stepping away from Crystal’s chair to return to shaking the box like she was frying an egg in a pan.

“They should be in there.” Crystal replied, “Do you really think they will go with this outfit?” She asked, smoothing down the top of her blouse as she forced herself to tear her eyes away from the slender brunette.

“Since when have you ever cared about matching?” Gigi scoffed, finally located one of the earrings she had been searching for, setting it aside on the top of the vanity. “If they don’t fit in then we will just have to change your entire outfit because you have to wear these. They bring out the color of your eyes.” She said, her voice hushed in almost a whisper like she was speaking to herself rather than to Crystal.

Her body was so close, Crystal would barely need to raise her arm to touch her hip, but she was turned with her back against the side of the desk, concealing half of her entire body from Crystal’s view.

“Okay, here we go.” Gigi said, turning Crystal’s chair so she was facing her, “Finally found these bad boys after hours of hard labor caused by your disorganization.” She teased dramatically, dangling the earrings in front of Crystal’s face.

She bent down so, bringing her face to the same level as Crystal’s, their noses inches apart. She paused for a moment, just staring at Crystal, raising her eyebrow amusedly as Crystal squirmed under her surveilling gaze. Crystal’s breath hitched, her lungs incapable of functioning from the weight she felt in her chest. It was like Gigi was crushing her just by looking at her in such close proximity.

She closed her eyes as Gigi leaned in further to put her earrings in, her light touch tickling Crystal’s neck as she held her in place to fit the hook through her lobe. 

This isn’t a plot to some softcore porn, this is your best friend. Crystal reminded herself, feeling ashamed at how giddy Gigi’s touch made her. 

She regretted telling Gigi about her date in the first place, wishing she was getting ready by herself instead of being distracted by the girl in front of her. This entire thing was supposed to be helping her move on from her straight best friend. Putting herself out there, signing up for all those queer dating sites, it was supposed to remedy this stupid crush.

She wondered for a moment if Gigi was doing it all on purpose. The brunette was known for purposefully leading on boys desperately in love with her simply for the attention, admitting that relationships didn’t interest her, she just wanted to be worshipped. Crystal had always wondered if that was why Gigi kept her around, the girls sharing virtually no interests with each other, Crystal being the queer art freak and Gigi being the quintessential head cheerleader. It hadn’t really bothered Crystal before, the redhead simply elated that she could be so close to Gigi, but she began to feel annoyed the more she thought that Gigi was purposefully distracting her on what should be her night.

“There we go,” Gigi whispered, barely pulling back to look at Crystal head-on “Look at that, I was right, they do make your eyes look rather ravishing.” She teased, her eyes sparkling as she brightly smiled at Crystal, “So pretty.” She murmured, tucking a curly strand of Crystal’s hair behind her ear, her fingers lingering for a second on the other girl's cheekbone, before dropping it as she noticed Crystal’s sudden look of indignation.

“Geege, what are you doing?” Crystal mumbled, cringing as her voice slightly broke. She wanted to be firm and angry at Gigi, feeling embarrassed and betrayed that her friend was purposefully toying with her, but she couldn’t help the tears welling in her eyes making her look pitiful rather than powerful.

“Crys, what’s wrong?” Gigi asked seeming entirely lost which only made Crystal more annoyed.

She pushed Gigi back, suddenly standing up so she could put some distance between them.

“You know exactly what you’re doing.” She responded through clenched teeth, turning away so Gigi couldn’t see the tears falling down her face.

“No, I clearly don’t,” Gigi said, raising her voice in disbelief as she stepped closer to her friend who mirrored each step backward, attempting to keep the space between them, “Crys, I’m sorry for whatever I did, can you please just tell me so I can fix it.”

“I am a human being Gigi.”

“Okay? I know that Crystal, I never said you weren’t. I don’t-“

“Stop talking, let me finish!” Crystal huffed “I am not one of your boy toys, I-“ She paused, trying to clear her throat and control her emotions before continuing, knowing that if she didn’t attempt to calm down the waterworks would come ruining her makeup, “You need to stop just playing with my emotions all the time.”

Gigi stood speechless for a second, her mouth hanging open as she absorbed Crystal’s message.

“I just wanted to help.” She said softly, her own icy blue eyes filling with tears, evidence of her guilt.

“No, you didn’t,” Crystal sighed, running a hand through her curls, “You never help Jackie out with her dates with Jan.”

“Jackie’s different.” She said small, eyes looking down at the ground.  
“Yeah, you’re right Jackie’s different because she never gave you the attention you craved, yet I did-“

“Crystal-“ Gigi said stepping forward.

Crystal held up her hand to silence her. “I always knew that our friendship was based on you wanting to keep this dynamic, me at your beck and call at all times like all your little suitors. Don’t you dare try to deny it, I notice how we hang out less every time there’s a new boy comes into the picture. How you just come back to me business, as usual, every time you get bored with them, knowing I will always be there for you because I’m weak and stupid and a glutton for fucking punishment I guess, but I never imagined-“ She halted, her voice hitching at the end as the years of frustration towards Gigi finally saw the light of day.

“I never thought that you would ever go as far as trying to ruin something like this for me. I am trying to move forward Gigi, I know this,” she punctuated her words with a sweeping gesticulation between the two of them, “Is a fantasy, a self-indulgent and self-hating gigantic fucking lesbian stereotype of a fantasy, but you day after day have egged it on in one way or another and I am sick of it! Why can’t you just let me be happy?”

She finally met Gigi’s eyes which were brimmed with tears, a rare sight. The brunette’s jaw hung open in frozen shock as she tried to piece any words together to try and fix the situation.

Crystal shook her head.

“I’m gonna go, and I’m gonna have a damn good time and I don’t want you here when I get back.”

“Cryssie-“

“I mean it Geege,” she flinched as the nickname slipped out of her mouth, “I need space.”

The brunette stood for a moment, stuck in her place before finally moving to collect her stuff, doing so in the tense silence as both girls avoided looking at the other. She left the room without another word.

Crystal’s date went fine. Heidi was talkative and sweet and theoretically worked so well with Crystal. It was obvious why Jackie set the two of them up.

But Gigi still hung at the back of Crystal’s mind at all times. She thought of how Gigi would have sarcastically snort at all of Heidi’s corny jokes, or how Gigi would look trying to carry a bowling ball that likely was half of her total body weight. She thought about how Gigi would have probably done the cliched maneuver of wrapping her arms around Crystal under the guise of teaching her how to throw the ball correctly just so she had an excuse to touch her (a thing she only would do to mess with Crystal’s head, the redhead reminded herself). 

She felt guilty, knowing that if she had never known the brunette existed than this date would probably have been perfect. And yet, simply knowing there was someone like Gigi out in the world ruined all potential for romance that night.

The date ended with the two girls walking to get ice cream at the parlor next door to the bowling alley. The walk was slow and quiet, surprisingly comfortable for the two newly acquainted girls.

They both ordered separate cones, a fact that bitterly reminded Crystal that if Gigi was there the two would be sharing a large twist in a cup, spoon-feeding each other as the sat on the curb. After a while of silent eating Heidi finally broke the tension.

“Girl, I have to be honest, you seem sweet and like a great friend, but you feel nothing here, right?” She asked.

Crystal finally felt a genuine laugh come from her for the first time that entire night as she shared in the mutual relief. They both agreed to remain just friends and had a fantastic drive home talking about various times they had mildly disappointed perpetual mom friend Jackie.

Heidi dropped Crystal off with a kiss to her cheek, before promising that they would go out platonically again before speeding off, almost running over the stop sign at the end of Crystal’s road.

“What a shit driver.” Crystal smiled to herself, walking up to her driveway, only stopping when she spotted a familiar figure perched on her doorstep.

“I told you to go home.” She said as she approached Gigi. 

The brunette looked even worse than when she had left, her eyes bloodshot from hours of crying, her mascara dried in a trail down her cheeks.

“We never leave things off on a fight.” She said softly, not fully meeting Crystal’s gaze.

Against her better judgment Crystal held the door open for the girl as they entered her house and wordlessly marched back up to her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to just leave this kind of open-ended lmao. Hope you enjoyed! I'm gonna try and update my other works later this week, I apologize for the delay, I am in my last week of classes so I have so much work I need to get done. Again, please stay safe guys and happy pride. Remember change only comes if enough people care to put energy, time, and their resources into the effort!


End file.
